An Impossible Dream, Or Is It?
by EchoesOfSilence
Summary: What happens when the one you're supposed to hate above all others is the only person you'll ever love? Do you walk away, or hold on with everything you have?
1. Chapter 1

**Room of Erised - Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -**

The explosion of light behind her closed lids was enough to steal her breath. She could hardly believe this was real, feeling him moving inside of her, his teeth grazing the skin of her neck, his hot breath rushing out of him.

"Cum on me Baby," he pleaded, "One more time, come on Love, hurry!"

She tightened around his cock, feeling herself pushed over the edge. Hearing his rough voice, begging her to join him.

"Oh God's you feel so good! YES!"

Thrusting his hips a few more times, pressing his cock as deep into her wet channel as he could as he spilled his hot seed, filling her. He collapsed on top of her for several long minutes, exhausted by the force of his climax. Who knew this hot little witch beneath him, none other than the Gryffindor Princess herself, had it in her to take him beyond heaven?

He raised himself up to peer down at her. "No regrets?" he whispered.

"Never." she replied. "I will cherish this memory, always." Brushing her fingertips over his still slightly flushed cheek, she pulled his head down for a slow, sweet kiss before they dressed and went their separate ways.

She left the room first, wishing with all her heart it didn't have to be this way, but they both knew it was a lost cause. They would never be accepted together and they both knew it, this was all they could ever have. The memory would just have to be enough to last a lifetime.

Halfway up the hall she turned suddenly, throwing her hand out she hissed for him to go ahead, they could not be seen together. He paused as if to speak, then dropped his head and rushed past. She turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction, attempting to deny the pain that enveloped her entire body. She made her way to the Head's dorm to shower and rest before dinner, praying for the strength to deal with whatever lay ahead.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Prefect's bath - Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -**

He loved her, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop it. She was everything he'd been taught to hate, and yet he could scarcely see himself without her. He screamed at himself, pleaded with whatever God's were listening to make the pain stop. His father would kill him, he cursed again the ugly black tattoo on his arm. Wishing more than anything he'd been strong enough to stand up to his father. Wishing he were anyone but Lucius Malfoy's son.

He crumpled to the floor of the shower, praying for the strength to live without her..

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Five years had passed, he still owned her heart. She'd given up on ever finding love, no one else compared. Ginny was angry and frustrated with her for not even trying. She and Harry had fixed her up with countless men and it never went beyond that first meeting. People whispered about her, she could hear them, she didn't care. She threw herself into her work, whispers be damned, she had nothing else.

He'd been forced to marry just after graduation, only to lose his wife to his best friend a few months later, he didn't care. In fact, he wished them well. He'd never wanted the marriage anyway, a pureblood match to be sure. His mother would have none else. His father had died in the final battle, leaving him a small fragment of hope for a say in his future. Instead, his mother stood firm on the arrangements that had been made for him as a small child, the betrothal had been announced, the marriage had happened.

So how was it he found himself still single five and a half years later? He knew. His mother was pushing for another marriage, he refused. He swore if he couldn't have a marriage of his own choosing, he'd never marry again. Better to die alone than to suffer through another loveless match.

"Why Draco? It's the perfect solution! She's pureblood, impeccable breeding, respectful and obedient. Everything a Malfoy wife should be." Narcissa exclaimed.

"And nothing that I want, Mother. NO! I won't do it, not even for you." Draco sighed in frustration, "You'll not win this argument Mother. I know the Malfoy line requires an heir and I'm all too aware of my failure to fulfill that duty, you don't let me forget."

"But Draco, I'm sure-" she faltered. "Why can't you just-?"

"Just what? Marry the trollop just to get an heir? NO! Let me do things my way Mother, for once."

"Okay, do it your way Draco, I'm tired of fighting. But you have one chance and one only, before I request that the Ministry settle this matter."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

And so it was, just a few weeks later, she found him waiting in the lobby of her office building in Muggle London at the end of her workday.

He sat with his head down, resting his elbows on his knees, he didn't see her approach.

"Draco? What- what're you doing here?" she asked softly, almost afraid to approach him at all. It had been more than a year since she'd seen him last, too long. It hurt too much to look at him though, so she avoided contact as much as possible.

He stood and reached for her hand. "We need to talk, let me take you to dinner, please."

"I'll need to go home first, do you mind?" she asked.

"I can wait, it's fine."

"There's an apparition point just outside in the alley, let's go." she said, heading for the doors.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Arriving in an alley half a block up from her home, she turned, leading the way to her small flat.

"You're welcome here Draco. Just give me a minute to freshen up and we'll be off."

Stepping through the door behind her, he surveyed his surrounding, smiling at the decor. The house was so distinctly Hermione and yet, not at all what he'd expected. Cream colored walls, the lower half bordered and covered in dark green silk. Random photos and prints adorned the walls, some he recognized, others he didn't. The furnishings of the room were what surprised him the most. Dark green leather sofa, loveseat and armchair with honey oak trim, matching tables draped with dark green lace.

"What can I say? I love green." She smirked, noting his reaction to her choice of colors. She headed for the stairs, "I'll just be a moment."

"Hermione-"

She turned as he reached for her, pulling her hard up against him, his mouth crashing down on hers. A small whimper escaped her, the feel of his mouth on hers almost too much to bear after so long. She was terrified she was going to wake up alone in her bed. Refusing to take his lips from hers, he eased her down to the stairs and stretched above her.

Nibbling at her lower lip, he kissed his way across her cheek to her ear, nipping at the tender spot just below and behind it.

"God's Draco, what are we doing? We can't-"

"Don't tell me to stop, you don't really to anyway. Let me love you Hermione, no one else can make you feel this way, we both know it, let this happen."

She gave in. With tears on her cheeks, she tangled her fingers in his white-blonde hair and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He raised up, pulling her shirt up over her head, he reached behind her, unclasping her bra with practiced ease. He then went to work divesting her of her muggle slacks, noting the green lace thong covering her most sensitive places. He swore under his breath, praying for the strength to hold back, to make this good for her.

He removed his own clothes just as quickly, leaving only his silk boxers in place. He leaned down, taking her left nipple in his teeth, gently tugging. Palming her other breast, so as not to neglect it. He licked and sucked, reveling in the honey sweet taste of her skin. She moaned and squirmed under his mouth and hands, wordlessly begging for more.

He kissed lower down her belly, reaching a hand down to run a finger along her slit, outside her soaked panties. He lapped at her navel. Inching lower he slipped her knickers down, taking in her unique smell. She came up with a cry the instant he touched his tongue to her and fell back moaning. He ran his tongue up the outside of her lower lips, reacquainting himself with her taste. He circled her clit with just the right amount of pressure, slipping a finger inside her, pressing up against her sweet spot while he continued sucking at her hot little nub.

"Oh God's Draco, I'm gonna come! Draco! Fuck-Draco please, I need to feel you inside me."

"Cum for me first, Love. Cum in my mouth, let me taste you. God's Hermione, you're so sweet! Cum now Baby!" He lowered his mouth back down to her, just in time to catch the rush of sweet fluid as she let go, falling into the first orgasm she'd experienced at the hands of another in years. Balancing back on his heels, he removed his boxers in one swift movement. Pulling her down onto his lap, he positioned the tip of his cock at her slick opening, burying himself to the hilt in a single motion. She screamed out in pleasure at feeling his large cock filling her so completely. She rocked her hips, grinding herself down on him, trying to pull him even deeper.

"Fuck Hermione, DON'T MOVE, Love, be still for just a moment." He pleaded, knowing if she moved again he wouldn't be ale to hold back, not wanting to hurt her. She looked him in the eye, rocking her hips again, a devious smirk plastered on her face. He groaned, losing all control.

He pushed her back on the steps. Raising her leg up over his shoulder, he pounded into her with animal force, burying himself deep within her hot, wet cunt. He knew he was hurting her, he could feel the tip of his cock bumping her cervix with every thrust, and could do nothing to slow his pace or control this need. She scored his chest with her nails, drawing blood more than once, crying out in a mix of pleasure-pain.

"Fuck me Draco, fill me with your hot cum! Oh God's Draco, I'm gonna come, fuck-OH! _Fuck_!"

"Cum with me Love, now! I can't hold off much longer, _please_ Hermione, fuck Love, _cum_!" He pleaded as he tumbled over the edge, thrusting into her with hard, uncontrollable strokes. He collapsed on top of her, feeling as if his chest were going to explode, knowing he was far too heavy on top of her in this uncomfortable position. He cursed himself for not making it to her bed, the couch, _something_.

She giggled, nipping at his shoulder, "C'mon, let's take a shower and find some food, I'm starving!" Her tummy chose that precise moment to grumble loudly. "We still need to talk.."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They took their time washing each other, relearning each others bodies, enjoying the subtle changes that came with time. When they finally made their way back down the stairs to her kitchen, it was well after dark, and really too late to go out for a meal.

She led him into her kitchen, setting places at the bar for the two of them, she proceeded to whip up a delicious omelet in just a matter of minutes. Sitting down next to him to eat, she nudged him with her elbow, raising a brow in question.

"So, what was it we needed to talk about? Aside from you making such a drastic reappearance in my life, that is."

"Marry me- Merlin, this is so NOT how I intended to do ask. But there, it's out in the open now. Marry me, Hermione. We've both been so miserable for so long. My life is nothing without you. My mother has agreed to let me marry for love, since the prearranged thing backfired. Give us the chance now that we couldn't take before, there's nothing stopping us."

"She'll never accept us, you know that. She'll never accept _me_."

"She _will_, she'll have no choice. We can do this Hermione, take this chance with me. We can go to the Ministry in the morning and be married before anyone can stop us, no one can stop us Love." He pleaded.

"Oh Draco, I- YES! Let's do it, tomorrow." She said, throwing her arms around him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They apparated to the Manor, knowing word had reached Narcissa before they'd even left the Ministry. He'd tried to reassure her that it would work out, she still looked skeptical. In truth, he really wasn't as sure as he appeared, but he refused to back down on this matter. He'd married for love, and that's all that mattered to him.

She met them at the door, her face flushed with rage. "How dare you! Draco, you cannot do this! Quick, there's still time, we can reverse this, whatever has been done!" Narcissa begged, "I won't have _this_ in my family, this- this _filth_! This will not stand!" she hissed.

"I love her, Mother. I choose _her_, accept it or my _wife_ and I will walk back out of here and you may forget I ever existed." He dared, returning her glare with all the fight he had in him.

"Go, I'm sorry Son. I cannot allow this! I cannot dishonor your fathers' memory in such a way, to allow _this_ into our family." With that, Narcissa turned back. Squaring her shoulders, throwing her head back, she walked away, leaving them in the foyer to see themselves out…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	2. Chapter 2

One year later she stood in a darkened corridor outside a private room in the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's. She hadn't spoken to Draco, or his wife, at all during the previous year, and had spent the time alternating between cold anger and absolute loneliness. She wanted her son back in her life, the only way to obtain that was to accept the Mudblood, which was almost more than she could bear. She knew her grandson had been born just that morning, so why was it so difficult for her to just walk in? She fully expected to be asked to leave as soon as they discovered her presence.

She steeled herself, and reached for the door handle. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind her. They were too busy with their brand new son to notice her entrance. She stood watching them, cooing at the baby.

"Have you chosen a name?" She asked softly, "Please Draco, Her- Hermione, may I see him?"

Hermione stared across the room at her, mistrust clear in her cinnamon colored eyes. "Don't you mean _them_? Twins. Might we present to you your grandchildren, Mother-in-Law. Scorpius Lucius Malfoy and his sister, Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy."

"Twins? But the Prophet-" she stammered, tears shimmering in her pale blue eyes.

"Only reported one birth, at the time they announced it, Cissy hadn't yet made her appearance." Draco stated. "Mother, why are you here?"

"I- I, uh," she stammered again, clearing her throat. "I came to see the baby -er, _babies,_ and to apologize. I know I was wrong, I hope it's not too late. Please."

He looked back at his wife, who nodded ever so slightly. "Come, meet your grandchildren." He stated rising from the edge of the bed where he'd been sitting, reaching out a hand to her. "Mother, I-"

She closed the space between them, throwing her arms around him.

She buried her face in his shoulder, her shoulders shaking as she cried. "I'm so sorry, I know you love her, and I hope to be given the chance to get to know her too, and your children."

Turning to Hermione she said, "I'm sorry, I've known for years that you would be his choice. You see, I had you watched throughout your school days, since the first time he mentioned your name. I knew, and I did everything to stop what was bound to happen, what _did_ in fact happen. Knowing how I felt about the match, knowing how his father would've felt, he still chose you. So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get to know you as well. There is a lot of responsibility that comes with being a Malfoy wife, please, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

She held both of her grandchildren in the two hours she was there, she and Hermione had a chance to get to know each other a little better as well. When it came time to head home, she collected her coat and turned at the door to look back. Her son was placing the children in their basinets, and an exhausted Hermione looked like she was just about to nod off.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to invite both of you to come to the Manor for a week once Hermione and the twins are released. You don't have to answer now, just consider it, please. It's private, and I can have a suite prepared for you all to use. It would give you all time to adjust, and maybe give Hermione and I more time to become better acquainted." she smiled, opening the door, she bowed out of the room, heading for the floo and the end of the hall that would take her home.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

By the end of the week, his mother was quite charmed by her daughter-in-law. She was incredibly impressed by Hermione's knowledge of not only Muggle history, but of Wizarding history as well. They spent many hours tucked away in the library, debating differences between the two societies. Hermione inarguably proved time and again that many of the great advancements within the Wizarding world, originated in the Muggle world first. Narcissa was forced to admit, that not only was Hermione beautiful as well as brilliant, she was also a very good match for her son. Everything that a Malfoy should be, much to her surprise and dismay.

They spent weeks together following the birth of the twins., Narcissa dedicated herself to training Hermione for her debut into high society, not that much training was needed. Hermione carried herself with such dignity and grace already, Narcissa caught herself wondering about the younger woman's breeding. The Grangers were by no means considered 'High Society' within the Muggle world. So how was it possible that this girl, a Muggleborn, presented herself in such a way?

Narcissa contacted an investigator to start digging into the Granger family history, unbeknownst to her son or his wife. Several months later, she received word from her investigator of a discovery within the Granger line. They were in fact, _not _just ordinary Muggles. Narcissa had her answers. She immediately sat down to pen a note to Draco.

Son,

Please forgive such sudden notice, but I'd like for you, Hermione and the children to come to dinner this evening at the Manor. There is a pressing issue that must be addressed. Please do not worry yourselves, for I believe my news should be well received. Please owl me back as to when you will be arriving, so I can ensure that everything is properly prepared beforehand.

Mother

Draco read over her note with a puzzled expression, meeting Hermione's troubled gaze. Neither of them could know what his mother was up to, or what this 'news' she had to share could be.

"Tell her we'll be there around six, Love. That should give the elves ample time to prepare. This sounds important Draco, what do you think it could be?"

"No clue, but nothing to worry ourselves about I'm sure. Let's just go and enjoy ourselves, no?" He replied, not seeming too concerned with his mother's 'news'.

They arrived by floo at six o' clock promptly, after leaving the children with Hermione's parents for the evening. Narcissa appeared in the hall seconds later, hiding her disappointment upon seeing that the children were not present. She smiled at her son and his wife, then pulled them both in for a quick hug before leading them across the hall to the sitting room.

"So, I know you're both wondering what this is about, I won't keep you waiting." she smiled at them both, preparing herself for the shock she knew she was about to give them both.

"After the birth of the twins, I did something I probably should not have done without speaking to either of you first. But it was only after getting to know you, Hermione Dear, that the thought presented itself to me. I didn't think that you might disagree, and I apologize for interfering, if my doing so was wrong, but I had to know."

"Mother? What is the news, and why are you so nervous? Draco asked.

"Hermione is not a Muggleborn! I'm sorry, I suppose there was an easier way to announce that, but-"

"_What_? Narcissa, what are you talking about? My parents are non-magical." she exclaimed.

"Your father is non-magical, your mother is a squib Dear. She chose to keep this secret from you, but she in fact, had previous knowledge of our world, being who she was. Her bloodlinecan be traced back to two of the strongest families in the Wizarding world. None other that that of Riddle and Ravenclaw. Your mother is a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione, and the sister of Tom Riddle himself."

"_Riddle_? How- NO! This cannot be true! _HOW_? My entire existence is a-a _lie_?" Jumping from her seat on the couch, Hermione shouted.

"Darling girl, don't you see? Everyone always wondered how you, a Muggleborn and the brightest witch of your age, came to possess such power. This explains it! Your great-great grandmother was Rowena Ravenclaw! Your mother was Tom Riddle's own sister! It was known at the time of her birth that she would never be magical. She was hidden away, shunned for being what she was. There was irreparable damage done to the part of her brain that produces magical ability, due to the difficult nature of her birth."

"How could I not have known? She was my mother! How could she have kept all of this from me? I'll never know the answer to that, will I? She died and she knew she was taking the answers with her and never said a word!" Hermione cried dropping to her knees, sobbing dejectedly.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After it was revealed that Hermione Granger was heir to both the Ravenclaw and Riddle fortunes, her entire life changed. No longer was she looked down upon, in fact she was openly accepted by _all_ of the Wizarding world. It seemed she became the new hope of the people, the one to reverse the animosity and destruction caused by her Uncle. All _she_ wanted was a quiet, peaceful life with her adoring husband and their two beautiful children.

She was still so angry with her mother for not telling her the truth of her heritage though she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Her mother was gone, buried in a cemetery in Australia beside her father. Their house had been closed up since the war had ended and it was discovered her parents had been slain by Death Eater's, sent to try and draw her out. She and Draco had decided to sell the house, the only thing left was for her to make the journey to Australia to recover any belongings she might wish to keep.

It was not known, and never would be, if Voldemort had been aware of the familial connection between himself and the young Miss Granger, or her mother. There was speculation, but who could really say for sure? The only people that _could've _ known were long since dead. The remaining Death Eater's had been promptly executed when the war ended. The Ministry had ensured that _no one_ who'd held any sort of power within Voldemort's Army survived.

Harry, along with the Weasley's, barely spoke to her anymore. Not since her marriage into the Malfoy family was made public knowledge. They were civil at best, when they met in public, but no longer considered Hermione one of their own. When it was revealed she was in fact related to the late Dark Lord, they looked at her as though she'd _known _all along, and simply hid the truth.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She grasped Draco's hand, almost to the point of cutting off the circulation in his fingers. She hated flying in planes almost as much as she hated being on a broom. It was just something she'd never grown accustomed to, and never would. If it weren't for this trip to Australia, which she'd seriously considered canceling completely, she wouldn't _be_ on this stupid plane.

"'Mione, Love, my fingers are numb. If you hold on any tighter I think you'll break one of them." he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry," she said, letting go and clutching the armrest. "I hate flying, you know that."

"We'll be landing shortly, try to relax."

"I just want to get this over with and go home. I miss my babies, I don't even know _why_ we came here. This is useless. We're not going to find anything Draco, there's no point in dragging up painful old memories. Tell me again why we came here?"

"To get the house ready for sale. And to maybe find some clue as to what brought about the choices that were made? Love we'll find something, I just know it."

An hour later they stood on the porch of the house her parents had lived and died in. She'd done her best to obliterate their memories, convincing them instead that they were a married couple from England, who'd bought the house to retire to from their dental practice. It seemed to have worked, apparently not well enough to keep them from being found by Voldemort's destruction.

She unlocked the door and they stepped inside, flipping on a light to survey their surroundings.

"It needs work, but seems to be in fit enough shape to sell. Whomever buys this place will have their work cut out for them. Are you sure you want to sell Love? We could turn this into a quiet vacation home. You know-"

"No! I can't ever come back here, I wouldn't be here now except I need answers, and this seems to be the only place to find any." He nodded.

"How about you check upstairs? I'll search the sitting room, to see what I can find. There's an old desk in there, maybe…" He trailed off, turning to cross over to that room as she headed up the stairs.

He looked in every nook and cranny he could find and came up with nothing. He'd heard movement upstairs, and knew Hermione had been through at least two of the rooms up there. He decided to go up and help her search, having found nothing of use from his own. It had been silent for quite some time and he was a bit concerned for her. He knew being here wasn't easy for her, she blamed herself for their deaths and nothing anyone said would change that.

"Hermione? Where are you?" He turned to the right at the top of the staircase, hearing a snuffling noise from that direction. "Love?"

He found her sitting in the middle of a floor surrounded by papers, crying. "She knew Draco, she knew it all. She-she _knew_ and said nothing! It's all here, all of it."

Dropping the paper she'd been holding, she stood and ran from the room. He heard the door to the loo across the hall slam shut as he bent to pick up what appeared to be a letter.

_Hermione, _

_ I can only assume if you're reading this that you've discovered the truth about yourself, and me. I'm sorry. I know that will never excuse my negligence, but that is all I can say. You deserved to know the truth, the only reason I can give for not telling you is this. You were so young when you showed yourself to be capable of performing magic, too young. My only hope for keeping you safe was to pretend I had no knowledge of the world you were all-too-soon to become a part of. If your Uncle had known….your life would've been so different, I shudder to think what he'd have done to you. _

_I prayed to whatever God's could hear me so many times that he would never discover you, or the life your father and I had built for you. You were our pride and joy Hermione, but when it became apparent you were a witch, we made the choice to never have another child. Word has reached us that the war continues and my brother's reign of destruction is spreading here. I pray this does not happen, but fear that my life will soon end. It will all end once he finds out where we are. Your father and I will go to our graves knowing you're safe at least, Tom will never know the truth about you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth, you deserved to know, and yet, when the time came, I let it pass._

_I pray that someday you can forgive me, and maybe understand my reasoning for hiding so much from you. Maybe it was selfish of me, but my only concern was your safety. I love you Hermione, please try to understand._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The paper slipped from his fingers, landing among the rest of the documents on the floor. What appeared to be birth certificates for both of her parents, including the original documentation of her mother's birth and her Grandmother's death, listed within moments of each other. Regina Elizabeth Riddle, her mother.

He gathered the papers together, along with any other trace he could find regarding her parentage, and slipped the floorboard back into place. He pulled the rug back across the loose board and left the room. Meeting his wife in the hall, he pulled her close, holding her tightly for a moment.

"Let's go, we'll apparate and never come back. I'll call tomorrow and have the house listed at a steal, someone will buy it." He turned, pulling her along behind him, leading down the stairs and back out of the house. She locked the door, placed the key under the planter on the porch and never looked back. He thought he heard her whisper 'goodbye' but couldn't be sure. He just knew they had to get out of this place, back to all that was familiar. Home.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They apparated to the front gates of the Manor in the middle of a downpour. Racing, hand in hand, across the lawns to the porch, she seemed in a remarkably better mood than she'd been only moments before. She actually _laughed_ as he pulled her up and out of the rain.

"So," he said, "what has you in such good spirits?"

"I just accepted that I cannot change a thing that has happened in the past. But I _can_ change the future. My mother hid a lot from me, things I had a right to know. I was never given a choice, my children will have those choices. My children will know the truth, all of it. Including this child I now carry."

"You mean-We're expecting? _Really_?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes Dear, you'll be a father again in, oh about seven months. What do you think of the name _Draco_ for our next son?" Enjoying the shocked expression on his face. "I pray life will always be just as sweet as it is right this moment, I love you Draco. Always.."


End file.
